


Post work work-out

by katie_eloise



Series: Buddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I suppose it's also technically, M/M, MAKE IT CANON YOU COWARDS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Buck and Eddie only have eight minutes left of their shift.





	Post work work-out

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say at this time that this pwp was specifically requested and so therefore is pretty explicit, I'm usually slightly more subtle lol.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?”  
“Because we're masochists who clearly want to get fired and ruin their lives.”  
Eddie shoots him a look.   
“Also we’re horny.”  
Eddie looks at him for a beat longer and then leans in to kiss him again. “Eh, fair enough.”

What they’re doing exactly is making out in a storage closet, because clearly they need to be stereotypical horny twenty-year-olds. But to be fair, thinks Buck, it has been a whole entire three days since they’ve had sex, and an entire nine hours since they’ve kissed. So clearly, this is necessary. Buck crowds Eddie up against the door, attacking his neck with his lips and teeth, careful to keep his touch light so no marks show up. He presses his thigh up between Eddie’s legs, shamelessly pulling a soft groan from Eddie’s throat. He is extremely pleased with this development, catching the sound with his own mouth, humming his appreciation. And then Eddie decides to flip the script, switching their positions faster than Buck can realise what’s happening, and before he has fully registered it, he grips Buck on his thighs, and pulls him up so his legs are wrapped around Eddie’s waist. The high pitched moan escapes too quickly for him to stop it, and he covers the next one by solidly capturing Eddie’s lips with his own, sucking on his tongue greedily. 

Buck (not so) secretly loves that Eddie is strong enough to pick him up. He’s always enjoyed fairly athletic sex with women, but 99.99% of the time he was doing all the heavy lifting. Now though, now he has Eddie. Eddie, who is strong, and sturdy, and just so goddamn beautiful. Eddie, who is holding him up and pressing him against the door without even breaking a sweat. It’s ridiculously attractive. Eddie seems to enjoy Buck’s strength too, always getting a glazed look in his eyes when the roles are reversed. And when they aren’t. Maybe he just always has that look when he and Buck are together and Buck’s been too stupid to notice it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s not noticed something that’s right under his nose. 

But god are Eddie’s kisses distracting. There’s no innocence, or demureness, there’s only hard passion, and confident knowledge. Knowledge of both of their bodies, knowledge that has been acquired in the month that they’ve been together. The best month of his life if Buck is being honest. 

“Are we actually gonna do this?” Eddie mutters against Buck’s lips, nibbling softly at the bottom one.  
“Hey you’re the one who hid the lube in here, don’t act like you’re all innocent now” Buck replies, moving to press hot open-mouthed kisses against Eddie’s neck.  
“Technically,” Eddie protests, “I just happened to place some spare lube that we had next to the spare lube we need for the kits. Pure coincidence. Nothing premeditated about it at all.”  
The speech might actually be believable if it weren’t for Eddie’s hand trailing down Buck’s side, scratching slightly, then moving around to grasp his firm ass, well, firmly. 

“Sure there wasn’t” Buck says breathily. “But tell you what, our shift ends in…” he checks his watch, “8 minutes. So if we stick to foreplay until then, we’ll be in the clear.”  
“If our shift ends in 8 minutes couldn’t we just go back to your place and fuck there?”  
Buck smirks, and unfortunately it’s the smirk that makes Eddie agree to absolutely anything he asks. “But where’s the fun in that?” Buck asks, and it takes all of eight seconds for Eddie to growl in frustration, set Buck on his feet and get down on his knees.

Eddie glares up at Buck, who is staring at him triumphantly as Eddie unbuckles his belt. “Pass the lube” he says dejectedly, finally giving in to this insane idea. He pulls Buck’s pants down, getting him to step out of one leg so he can spread his legs more. As Buck passes him the lube he requested, he twists both his hands in Eddie’s hair. The hair that Eddie specifically grew out for this reason if he’s honest. Because when Buck is tugging on his hair in the throes of passion, his mind goes gloriously blank. Just like it does now. 

He rolls Buck’s underwear down slowly, kissing and nipping at his hips, down the delicious v-line that leads all the way to his destination. He grips the base of Buck’s cock with his left hand, the other scratching at the back of his right thigh, and finally takes the beautiful dick of his boyfriend into his mouth. He looks up just in time to witness the way Buck bites his lip to keep from making noise as his head tips back, his favourite sight. He bobs his head, setting a slow and excruciating pace that has Buck trying to *haha* buck his hips to get him to go faster, but Eddie’s strong grip keeps them still. 

“Time?” Eddie asks, pulling off to lick up the shaft. It takes an embarrassingly long time for Buck to both realise what he’s asked and focus on his watch.   
“45 seconds” he finally says, that ridiculous grin back on his face.   
“In that case,” Eddie reaches for the lube next to him on the floor, “count me down baby.”

He spreads the lube on his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up. And as Buck starts counting from ten, he brings his hand up, circling his fingers around Buck’s hole. And, the second he says ‘one’, he starts pressing in. “We’re free” he whispers, and puts his mouth back on Buck’s cock. He preps Buck swiftly, not wanting to waste any time now that they have it. And just when Buck is ready, just when he’s seconds from coming, he pulls away. The groan Buck lets out is entirely too loud and he only just manages to quiet the tail end of it by pressing their lips together again.

Eddie takes his pants off swiftly, grabbing a condom out of the pocket, that he puts on as he kicks them into a corner. He kisses Buck thoroughly, licking into his mouth until he’s putty in his hands. He runs his hands along Buck’s sides, and when he reaches his hips he leans down to grasp his thighs, picking him up again to wrap his legs around Eddie’s waist. The pressure as Buck sinks down is indescribable, the position, coupled with the quick prep and the week and a half since he’s bottomed amount to a delicious sting, one that both he and Eddie know he loves. 

Eddie fucks him hard and deep, (as if there is any other option in this position), and thank the gods that it’s too good for either of them to actually make any noise. All that’s coming out are silent gasps and heavy breathes, low groans buried in shoulders, the scratch of fingernails against skin. Eddie has his right hand firmly gripping Buck’s thigh, the other wrapped around his back grasping the opposite shoulder, and can feel the muscles of his body tensing up more and more, so he mumbles in Buck’s ear “stroke yourself”. 

Thankfully Buck is still coherent enough to understand, and leans back more against the door, taking one of his hands from Eddie’s shoulders and stroking himself in time with Eddie’s thrusts. The result is pretty much immediate, and Buck comes, digging his teeth into Eddie’s shoulder to muffle the cry. Eddie isn’t far behind, and keeps thrusting as Buck pulses around him, spilling into the condom only a few seconds later. 

They clean up and get dressed very quickly, not wanting to linger too long into the next teams shift. So when they (very subtly if Buck does say so himself) open the door and step into the hallway, the last thing they expect to see is Bobby sitting against the opposite wall, a book in his lap and a coffee in his hand. His eyes flicker up as they stop dead in their tracks, and Buck (once again, VERY SUBTLY), clears his throat and says “so thanks for helping me rearrange the closet man!”. When he goes to walk away though, Eddie grabs his elbow and pulls him back, the traitor.

Bobby stands up silently and walks towards them. He stops in front of Buck and says, very clearly “Not at work.”  
All Eddie says is “yes, sir” but Buck, ever the blabber-fucking-mouth starts to say “technically we waited until our shift-” but stops at the sight of Bobby’s raised eyebrow. Instead he shuts up and says “yes, sir” too.

Bobby nods. “Ok then.” And then he breaks into a smile. “Congratulations boys, if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a bet to collect on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maaike, what have you done to me?


End file.
